merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcript:The Poisoned Chalice
KILGHARRAH In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young boy. His name: Merlin. -- NIMUEH'S CAVE NIMUEH a spell drops a flower petal into the water. She watches Merlin in the water. She pulls out the petal, now transparent, and puts it in a silver goblet NIMUEH Merlin. OPENING CREDITS -- THRONE ROOM and his men arrive in Camelot, they meet Uther and his men in the Throne Room UTHER Camelot welcomes you, Lord Bayard of Mercia. The treaty we sign today marks an end to war and a beginning to a new friendship between our people. and Bayard grasp arms. Both parties applaud while Nimueh stares at Merlin -- UPPER CORRIDOR passes Gaius in the Upper Corridor while carrying a heavy bag MERLIN Why do I always get landed with the donkey work? GAIUS You're a servant, Merlin. It's what you do. MERLIN My arms will be a foot longer by the time I get this lot inside. GAIUS It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul. MERLIN knowingly There is no way that's a proverb. You just made that up. GAIUS No. I didn't. fakes a fall right in front of Merlin NIMUEH Sorry. MERLIN It's alright. NIMUEH Excuse me. MERLIN Let me give you a hand with that. crouches down and catches Nimueh's eye. They stand up MERLIN Hi. I'm Merlin. shakes her hand NIMUEH Cara. You're Arthur's servant. That must be such an honour. MERLIN Oh, yeah. It is. Well, you know, someone's got to keep the place running. NIMUEH Thank you, Merlin. MERLIN Hmm? looks down at the pillow he picked up for her MERLIN Oh, right. Yeah. Er, no problem. NIMUEH It was nice meeting you. watches her leave GAIUS Shouldn't you be busy running the place? laughs -- BAYARD'S GUEST CHAMBERS NIMUEH Alysan duru ronne. door opens. Nimueh enters and opens a box with two silver goblets inside. She replaces one of them with an identical one that she enchanted at the beginning -- ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS '' sets down Arthur's clothes for the feast and reels backwards, covering his face MERLIN When's the last time these were cleaned? ARTHUR Last year some time. Before the Feast of Beltane. MERLIN Did it end in a food fight? ARTHUR Don't all feasts? MERLIN I wouldn't know. The airs and graces of the court are a mystery to me. ARTHUR Not after tonight they won't be. MERLIN I'm going to be at the banquet? ARTHUR Not quite. You'll be there to make sure my cup doesn't run dry. If I have to sit through Bayard's boring speeches, I don't see why you should get out of it. Be sure to polish the buttons. Do you want to see what you'll be wearing tonight? MERLIN Won't this do? ARTHUR No. Tonight you'll be wearing the official ceremonial robes of the servants of Camelot. holds them up for Merlin to see MERLIN You can't be serious. -- ''HALL OF CEREMONIES ' merlin634.jpg merlin383.png Merlin1227.png ' signs the treaty in the Hall of Ceremonies. Gwen chuckles at Merlin's feathered hat GUINEVERE Nice hat. MERLIN Thanks. catches Nimueh's eye and takes off the hat. Gwen notices his gaze GUINEVERE She's pretty isn't she? For a handmaiden, I mean. MERLIN She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden. GUINEVERE Mmm. finishes signing the treaty and grasps arms with Bayard. crowd applauds and Gwen leaves Merlin BAYARD People of Camelot, for a great many years we have been mortal enemies, and the blood of our men stains the ground from the walls of Camelot to the gates of Mercia. And though we remember those who have died, we must not allow any more to join them. serving girl brings in the box with the goblets BAYARD As a symbol of our goodwill, and of our newfound friendship, I present these ceremonial goblets to you, Uther, and to your son, Arthur, in the hope that our friendship may last. approaches Merlin with fake anxiety in her voice NIMUEH Merlin, I need to speak to you. BAYARD The wounds we received in battle... MERLIN What is it? NIMUEH Not here, please. I don't know who else to tell. leaves with Nimueh. Gaius notices BAYARD Tonight we toast a new beginning for our peoples. We look towards a future free from the toils of war. -- CORRIDOR capture2012-04-18-14h17m25s100.png|''Nimueh and Merlin stop to talk in a corridor'' NIMUEH It wasn't until I saw him give the goblet to Arthur that I realised... MERLIN Whoa, slow down. Start from the beginning. NIMUEH Two days ago, I was bringing Bayard his evening meal. We're supposed to knock. He didn't expect me to walk in... MERLIN So what are you trying to say? NIMUEH If he knows I said anything, he will kill me. MERLIN I would not let that happen to you, I promise. Please tell me what you saw. NIMUEH Bayard is no friend of Camelot. He craves the kingdom for himself. MERLIN Cara...Tell me. What has Bayard done with the goblet? NIMUEH He believes that if he kills Arthur, Uther's spirit will be broken and Camelot will fall. MERLIN What has he done with the goblet? NIMUEH I saw him putting something in it. MERLIN What? NIMUEH I shouldn't! He'll kill me! MERLIN Please, tell me! Was it poison? nods. Merlin runs back to the Hall of Ceremonies and Nimueh smirks -- HALL OF CEREMONIES BAYARD And may the differences from our past remain there. To your health, Uther. one stands to toast BAYARD Arthur. starts to drink BAYARD The Lady Morgana. nods. Arthur waits BAYARD The people of Camelot. starts to drink UTHER And to fallen warriors on both sides. starts to drink MERLIN Stop! runs in MERLIN It's poisoned! Don't drink it! runs up to Arthur and takes his goblet UTHER What? ARTHUR Merlin, what are you doing? MERLIN Bayard laced Arthur's goblet with poison. BAYARD This is an outrage! and his men draw their swords, so do the knights of Camelot UTHER Order your men to put down their swords. guards rush in UTHER You are outnumbered. BAYARD I will not allow this insult to go unchallenged! UTHER On what grounds do you base this accusation? ARTHUR I'll handle this. skirts around the table ARTHUR Merlin, you idiot. Have we been at the slow gin again? grabs Merlin and takes the goblet UTHER Unless you want to be strung up, you will tell me why you think why you think it's poisoned now. MERLIN He was seen lacing it. UTHER By whom? MERLIN I can't say. BAYARD I won't listen to this anymore. UTHER Pass me the goblet. hands it to him UTHER If you're telling the truth... BAYARD I am. UTHER Then you have nothing to fear, do you? sheathes his sword and reaches for the goblet UTHER No. If this does prove to be poisoned, I want the pleasure of killing you myself. BAYARD snort holds the goblet up to Merlin UTHER He'll drink it. ARTHUR But if it is poisoned, he'll die! UTHER Then we'll know he was telling the truth. BAYARD And what if he lives? UTHER Then you have my apologies, and you can do with him as you will. GAIUS Uther, please! He's just a boy! He doesn't know what he's saying! UTHER Then you should've schooled him better. ARTHUR Merlin, apologise. This is a mistake. I'll drink it. MERLIN No, no, no, no, no. It's, it's alright. toasts to Bayard and Arthur, then drinks as Nimueh watches with glee. Gwen takes a few steps forward in her anxiety MERLIN It's fine. UTHER He's all yours. sighs in relief. Merlin chokes and falls to the floor unconscious UTHER It's poisoned. Guards seize him! crouches over Merlin. Nimueh leaves. Gaius and Gwen crouch over Merlin GAIUS Merlin. Can you hear me? We have to get him back to my chambers. Bring the goblet. I need to identify the poison. picks up Merlin and Gwen grabs the goblet -- GAIUS' CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-14h24m07s249.png|''Arthur enters carrying Merlin. Gaius and Gwen follow'' GAIUS Lay him on the bed quickly; he's struggling to breathe. Gwen, fetch me some water and a towel. ARTHUR Is he going to be alright? GAIUS He's burning up. GUINEVERE You can cure him, can't you Gaius? GAIUS I won't know until I can identify the poison. Pass me the goblet. hands it to him GAIUS Ah. There's something stuck on the inside. ARTHUR What is it? GAIUS It looks like a flower petal of some kind. GUINEVERE His brow's on fire. GAIUS Keep him cool; it'll help control his fever. tends to Merlin while Gaius pulls out a book GAIUS Ah. The petal comes from the Mortaeus flower. It says here that someone poisoned by the Mortaeus can only be saved by a potion made from the leaf of the very same flower. It can only be found in the caves deep beneath the Forest of Balor. The flower grows on the roots of the Mortaeus tree. ARTHUR That's not particularly friendly. GAIUS A Cockatrice. It guards the forest. Its venom is potent. A single drop would mean certain death. Few who have crossed the Mountains of Isgaard in search of the Mortaeus flower have made it back alive. ARTHUR Sounds like fun. GAIUS Arthur, it's too dangerous. ARTHUR If I don't get the antidote, what happens to Merlin? GAIUS The Mortaeus induces a slow and painful death. He may hold out for four, maybe five days, but not for much longer. Eventually he will die. Nimueh rides out of Camelot -- MORGANA'S CHAMBERS' '' capture2012-04-18-15h38m40s193.png|''Gwen enters GUINEVERE My Lady, I am so sorry I haven't been here to attend to you. MORGANA Don't worry, I'm alright. How's Merlin? GUINEVERE If Arthur comes back with the antidote in time, he'll be fine. MORGANA Then he'll be fine. sighs MORGANA You should be with him. I'll manage. I know what he means to you. Go. GUINEVERE Thank you. -- 'RED RIBBON CORRIDOR walks with Uther down the Red Ribbon Corridor. capture2012-04-18-15h41m00s69.png UTHER What's the point of having people to taste for you if you're going to get yourself killed anyway? ARTHUR I won't fail, no matter what you think. UTHER Arthur, you are my only son and heir. I can't risk losing you for the sake of some serving boy. ARTHUR Oh, because his life's worthless? UTHER No, because it's worth less than yours. ARTHUR I can save him. Let me take some men. UTHER No. ARTHUR We'll find the antidote and bring it back. UTHER No. ARTHUR Why not?! UTHER Because one day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I'm not going to let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some fool's errand. ARTHUR It's not a fool's errand. Gaius says that if we can get the antidote... UTHER Oh, Gaius says? That's exactly what makes it so. ARTHUR Please, Father. He saved my life. I can't stand by and watch him die. UTHER Then don't look. This boy won't be the last to die on your behalf. You're going to be King. It's something you'll have to get used to. ARTHUR I can't accept that. UTHER You're not going. ARTHUR You can't stop me. UTHER Damn it, Arthur, that's an end to it! You're not leaving this castle tonight. -- ARTHUR'S CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-15h57m59s250.png|''Arthur storms in, tosses his sword onto the table, and leans over the fireplace. Morgana enters'' Merlin1228.png MORGANA Say what you like about the food, but you can't beat our feast for entertainment. ARTHUR Morgana, I'm sorry, I should have made sure you were alright. MORGANA Disappointed actually. I was looking forward to clumping a couple around the head with a ladle. ARTHUR I'm sure the guards could have handled Bayard and his men. MORGANA Yeah, but why let the boys have all the fun? ARTHUR Morgana, you shouldn't get involved. It's dangerous. MORGANA Spare me the lecture, I've already had it from Uther. ARTHUR If it's any consolation, you weren't the only one. MORGANA Not that I listen to him. Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right, and damn the consequences. ARTHUR You think I should go? MORGANA It doesn't matter what I think. ARTHUR If I don't make it back, who will be the next king of Camelot? There's more than just my life at stake. MORGANA And what kind of king would Camelot want? One that would risk his life to save that of a lowly servant? draws Arthur's sword Or one who does what his father tells him to?'' presents Arthur with the sword'' -- EXT. OUTSIDE - NIGHT rides across the drawbridge GUARDS Halt! rides past the guards out of Camelot. Nimueh watches from her stone basin -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-16h01m08s83.png GUINEVERE He's getting hotter. MERLIN muttering Him. Liffrea, wuldres wealdend, woroldare forgeaf. GUINEVERE What language is that? GAIUS None. The fever's taken hold. None of those words are his own. His pulse is weaker. finds a large circular rash on Merlin's arm GUINEVERE What is it? GAIUS That can't be right. The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage. GUINEVERE What does that mean? checks his book with a magnifying glass GAIUS It says here that "once a rash appears, death will follow within two days." GUINEVERE You said he had four days. GAIUS Something's increased the flower's potency. It warns that "the effect of the Mortaeus will be more rapid if an enchantment is used during the flower's preparation." GUINEVERE An enchantment? But Bayard's no sorcerer. GAIUS No he isn't. GUINEVERE Then who did this? GAIUS It can't have been. She wouldn't dare come here. Unless... GUINEVERE Unless what? GAIUS What happened to that girl? GUINEVERE Which girl? GAIUS Just before Merlin burst into the hall one of Bayard's serving girls took him outside. GUINEVERE She had dark hair. Very beautiful. GAIUS Find her. Quickly. MERLIN muttering Arthur... swa... -- DUNGEONS checks the cells for Cara/Nimueh -- MORGANA'S CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-16h03m13s86.png Merlin289.png UTHER I expressly ordered Arthur not to go! MORGANA I'd say it worked like a charm, too. UTHER Not another word! MORGANA My lips are sealed. UTHER I should've put him under lock and key. MORGANA You can't chain him up every time he disagrees with you. UTHER Just you watch me! I will not be disobeyed! Especially by my own son! MORGANA No. Of course you won't. sits down at her desk to write. Uther approaches her UTHER You knew about this, didn't you? Morgana...don't lie to me. MORGANA Arthur's old enough to make decisions for himself. UTHER He's just a boy. MORGANA Have you seen your son recently? You have to let him make his own mind up. UTHER Even if it means letting him go to his death? -- '' EXT. OUTSIDE - DAY'' rides on his horse through the countryside, soon he approaches a large forest. capture2012-04-18-17h54m53s181.png|''Arthur rides through the mountains.'' capture2012-04-18-17h55m04s115.png|''Nimueh watches him from her stone basin.'' capture2012-04-18-17h55m37s200.png|''She pulls up her hood and leaves her cave'' -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-18h01m38s214.png|''Merlin stirs restlessly. Gaius inspects Merlin's rash. Gwen enters'' GAIUS Let me guess, she wasn't there. GUINEVERE No one has seen her since the banquet. Who is she? GAIUS Not who she claims to be. GUINEVERE But you know, don't you? GAIUS Cara. Though, that's not her name. Not her real name, anyway. GUINEVERE Then who is she? GAIUS A powerful sorceress. GUINEVERE Well, we should tell Uther. Maybe he could send riders out after her. GAIUS No, she'll be long gone. It's impossible to know where, though. Oh, no. GUINEVERE What? GAIUS She knows the only place an antidote can be found is the Forest of Balor. Arthur could be walking into a trap. MERLIN Arthur. Arthur. -- FOREST OF BALOR leads his horse through the forest capture2012-04-18-18h05m19s112.png|''Arthur leads his horse through the forest.'' capture2012-04-18-18h05m35s17.png|''The Cockatrice hides under fallen tree'' capture2012-04-18-18h14m10s59.png|''Arthur leads his horse through the forest. He hears Nimueh's fake crying.'' capture2012-04-18-18h14m55s233.png|''And approaches her as she sits on a fallen log with fake bruises'' ARTHUR Hello? Are you alright? Cockatrice roars behind him ARTHUR Stay back. smiles as Arthur faces the beast. The Cockatrice lunges, Arthur rolls under it as it jumps, then throws his sword, killing it. Nimueh grimaces. Arthur looks at her and she gets up and backs away in pretend fear. ARTHUR It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Who did that to you? points to her bruises NIMUEH My master. I ran away from him, but then I got lost. Please don't leave me. ARTHUR I won't. I'm not going to. NIMUEH You can take me away from here? ARTHUR Not yet. There's something I have to do first. looks at the cave mouth NIMUEH Why have you come to the caves? ARTHUR I'm looking for something. It can only be found here. NIMUEH What is it? I know this place; I could help you. ARTHUR It's a type of flower that only grows inside the cave. It's very rare. NIMUEH The Mortaeus flower? I know where they are. I'll show you. and Nimueh enter the cave with torches -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-19h13m41s170.png MERLIN Arthur, it...it's a trap. It's a trap. GUINEVERE His fever's getting worse, isn't it? GAIUS The poison's setting in. MERLIN eft gewunigen wilgesiþas, þonne wig cume. GAIUS Shh. Could you fetch me some more Wolfbane? GUINEVERE Yes, of course. GAIUS Merlin, you must fight it. -- THE CAVES OF BALOR NIMUEH There they are. flowers are on the across a large gap with a narrow ledge and long drop. Arthur looks down ARTHUR Keep back from the edge. Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon. NIMUEH Eorthe, lyft, fyr, waeter, hiersumie me. cave begins to shake NIMUEH Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me. Ic can stanas tobrytan... ARTHUR What are you doing?! NIMUEH ...hiersumie me. drops his torch as the rock falls out beneath him. He jumps for the opposite ledge and catches it with his hand NIMUEH I expected so much more. ARTHUR Who are you?! NIMUEH The last face you'll ever see. giant spider shows up NIMUEH It seems we have a visitor. edges away from the spider, draws his sword and kills the spider while dangling from the ledge NIMUEH Very good. But he won't be the last. I'll let his friends finish you off, Arthur Pendragon. It's not your destiny to die at my hand. leaves with the torch, leaving Arthur dangling from the ledge in the dark ARTHUR Who are you?! -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS MERLIN Arthur. It's too dark. Too dark. Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum. sees something glowing under the bed sheets GAIUS Merlin. folds the bed sheet. Merlin holds a glowing ball of light in his hand GAIUS What are you doing ? -- THE CAVES OF BALOR sees the light in the cave ARTHUR Come on, then! What are you waiting for?! Finish me off! light floats above Arthur and he pulls himself onto the ledge. The light moves higher, but Arthur spots the Mortaeus flower on the wall MERLIN Leave them, Arthur. screech and crawl toward Arthur MERLIN Go. Save yourself. Follow the light. climbs to the flower and grabs it and puts it in a pouch on his belt. Spiders keep coming. Arthur races to the top MERLIN Faster. Go faster. Follow the light! Move. Climb. makes it to the top and the light disappears from Merlin's hand Capture2012-04-18-19h26m31s196.png Capture2012-04-18-19h31m21s26.png Capture2012-04-18-19h28m23s18.png capture2012-04-18-19h32m52s168.png -- EXT. OUTSIDE CAMELOT - DAY spot Arthur from the battlements GREGORY Inform the King! Arthur has returned to Camelot! rides up to the drawbridge gate. Guards block his way ARTHUR What are you doing? Let me pass. GREGORY I'm sorry, Sire. You're under arrest, by order of the King. -- DUNGEONS UTHER You disobeyed me. ARTHUR Of course I did, a man's life was at stake. Do not let Merlin die because of something I did. UTHER Why do you care so much? The boy is just a servant. ARTHUR He knew the danger he was putting himself in, and he knew what would happen if he drank from that goblet, but he did it anyway. He saved my life. There's more. There was a woman at the mountain. She knew I was there for the flower. I don't think it was Bayard who tried to poison me. UTHER Of course it was. pulls out the flower ARTHUR Gaius knows what to do with it. takes the flower ARTHUR Put me in the stocks for a week, a month even, I don't care. Just make sure it gets to him. I'm begging you. crushes the flower in his fist ARTHUR NO! UTHER You have to learn there's a right and a wrong way of doing things. I'll see you're let out in a week. Then you can find yourself another servant. drops the flower just outside Arthur's cell door. The guards lock the door and Arthur tries to get the flower just beyond his reach -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBER GAIUS He hasn't got much longer. Has Arthur got the flower? GUINEVERE I don't know. Uther won't allow anyone to see him. Is there nothing we can do to help? GAIUS Only the leaf of the Mortaeus flower can save him. GUINEVERE And we have to find out if Arthur has it. I could sneak into the dungeon. GAIUS That would be very dangerous. GUINEVERE I've got to. Merlin will die if I don't. struggles to breathe GAIUS Be careful. -- DUNGEONS walks down the Wrought Iron Stairway with a plate of food and approaches a guard GUINEVERE Food for the prisoner. unlocks the door for her ARTHUR Set it down over there. puts it down on a small table and takes a step back. Arthur gets up and goes to the table ARTHUR Thank you. turns to leave ARTHUR Wait a minute. puts the plate back down and walks back to his seat on the floor ARTHUR I couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for anyone. goes back to pick up the plate and smiles when she sees the flower on the plate. she leaves the cell DUNGEON GUARD You. Wait! stops and turns around as the guard approaches. He picks over the plate and grabs some bread DUNGEON GUARD Waste not, want not, eh? We're not all as precious as our Royal Highness. turns to leave just as another serving girl comes down the steps with a plate and cup SERVING GIRL Food for Prince Arthur. DUNGEON GUARD Stay where you are! drops the plate and dashes up the stairs -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS capture2012-04-18-19h59m25s211.png|''Gwen runs in'' GUINEVERE How is he? GAIUS Have you got the Mortaeus? GUINEVERE Here. GAIUS His breathing's much worse. We have to hurry. sits down next to Merlin's sickbed as Gaius begins crushing the flower leaf GUINEVERE Why have you stopped? GAIUS The poison was created using magic. We may need magic to make an antidote. GUINEVERE But we can't. It's forbidden. Even if we could. GAIUS I'll try and make it work without it. Oh, I need some fresh water. hands her a bowl and she runs off. Gaius lifts the bowl he's holding GAIUS Sythan... stops and looks around, nervous to be practicing magic again GAIUS Sythan arrest wearth feasceaft funden. Denum æfter dome. Dreamleas gebad he gewinnes longsum. potion sizzles and foams for a moment. Gwen runs back in and hands him the bowl of water before rushing back to Merlin's side GAIUS Thank you. pours the potion into a small cup and goes to Merlin GAIUS Hold his nose. pinches Merlin's nose as Gaius pours the potion into Merlin's mouth GAIUS Swallow, Merlin. Swallow it. GUINEVERE He's stopped breathing. What's happening? Gaius? puts his head to Merlin's chest GAIUS His heart has stopped. GUINEVERE He's dead? GAIUS He can't be. He can't be. It was his destiny. stands up GUINEVERE It's my fault. If I'd have got here sooner. If I'd have been quicker. gets up and cries in Gaius's arms GAIUS No, no. It was me. I should've looked after him better. It's my fault. MERLIN That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather. GAIUS Merlin. You're alive. MERLIN No. I'm the ghost come back to haunt you. grabs Merlin's face and kisses him GUINEVERE Sorry, I'm just...I thought you were dead. MERLIN It's fine. It's more than fine. ...erm...what happened? The last thing I remember is drinking the wine. -- COUNCIL CHAMBER capture2012-04-18-20h02m00s229.png|''Gaius enters while Uther consults his advisors'' GAIUS Sire, forgive the interruption, but may I speak with you? UTHER Not now. GAIUS But, Your Highness, it is important. UTHER Word of Bayard's arrest has got back to Mercia. We're about to be attacked. GAIUS I feel that what I have to tell you may have some bearing on your plans. Please, it will only take a moment. steps aside with Gaius GAIUS I know who tried to poison Arthur. UTHER So do I. He's locked in my dungeons. GAIUS It wasn't Bayard. The poison was magical. And I'd recognise the hand that made it anywhere: Nimueh. UTHER You must be mistaken. GAIUS I wish I was. UTHER It can't have been. We'd know her. That witch's face is not easily forgotten. GAIUS She's a powerful sorceress. She can enchant the eye that beholds her. We never knew it was her. UTHER Have you any proof? GAIUS The poison used against Merlin was made more potent by the use of magic. UTHER Are you saying that she conspired with Bayard to kill Arthur? GAIUS No, Bayard is innocent. Look at what's happening. This is what she's wanted all along. A war to bring strife and misery to Camelot. UTHER How long before Bayard's armies reach our walls? SIR CADOR A day. Maybe less. We should send cavalry out to meet them. UTHER Instruct your men not to leave Camelot until I give the word. SIR CADOR Sire. bow and exit GAIUS You are making the right decision, Sire. Do you think Arthur should be told the truth about Nimueh? -- BATTLEMENTS capture2012-04-18-20h04m10s236.png|''Arthur, Morgana, and Uther watch from the battlements'' capture2012-04-18-20h05m06s50.png|''as Bayard and his men ride away from Camelot'' Merlin1087.jpg MORGANA Okay. Let the bragging begin. How'd you manage it? ARTHUR I'm not sure. All I do know is I had help. Someone knew I was in trouble and sent a light to guide the way. MORGANA Who? ARTHUR I don't know. But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them. MORGANA I'm glad you're back. leaves UTHER Arthur? The woman you met in the forest, what did she tell you? ARTHUR Not much. She was too busy trying to get me killed. It was strange, though. UTHER In what way? ARTHUR I was at her mercy. She could have finished me off, but she chose not to. She said it wasn't my destiny to die at her hand. UTHER You must've been scared. ARTHUR Had its moments. UTHER Those who practice magic know only evil. They despise and seek to destroy goodness wherever they find it. Which is why she wanted you dead. She is evil. ARTHUR Sounds as if you know her. UTHER I do. To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all. You did the right thing. Even though you were disobeying me. I'm proud of you, Arthur. Never forget that. -- PHYSICIAN'S CHAMBERS ARTHUR Still alive, then? MERLIN Oh. Yeah, just about. I understand I have you to thank for that. ARTHUR Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by. I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I expect you to be back to work tomorrow. MERLIN Oh yeah, yeah of course, er, bright and early. turns to leave MERLIN Arthur. Thank you. ARTHUR You too. Get some rest. GAIUS Arthur may give you a hard time, but at heart he's a man of honour. There aren't many who'd have risk what he did for a servant. MERLIN It all would've been for nothing if you didn't know how to make the antidote. GAIUS Eat your dinner. MERLIN I still don't understand why she went to all the trouble of framing Bayard. She could've just kept quiet and killed Arthur. GAIUS But destroying Arthur and Camelot wasn't all she was after. She knew you would be forced to drink that wine. It was you she wanted to kill. Seems someone else knows you're destined for great things, Merlin. -- NIMUEH'S CAVE watches Merlin in her stone basin, annoyed Category:Transcripts